Love at First Gunshot
by rawrcarey
Summary: The classic love story of FourTris. It starts during initiation and will hopefully last through the end of the Allegiant book, however I will give that an alternate ending. Anyways, i hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**hey there. This is my first story since I've come back to fanfic. I'm under a new account though xD anyways. I hope you enjoy this story. _disclaimer: I do not own Divergent by Veronica Roth. However, I wish I did._**

* * *

_Tris's POV_

"Tris, come on. We don't have all day to stand around and fail at shooting a damn gun. Get it together, Stiff." Four, my instructor said to me. I just smiled and nodded at him.

Shooting a gun was difficult for me. I'm afraid of my actions. So why would I want to be trusted with a gun? But, failing to shoot a gun properly, could also mean failing initiation. And that will not happen. Not to me. I'm way to determined to let that affect my life.

I take a deep breath, letting Four's words sink into my mind and hands. I stare at the target that's about twenty feet in front of me. The gun in my hand feels foreign yet familiar at the same time. _I will not let my life be ruined. _I pull the gun up to my chest and point it at the target. I stretch out my arms and let my fingers close around the trigger. I take another breath, then I shoot. And it hits the target. Dead in the center. I can feel eyes on me, from all around the room. But, I don't really care. I just hit a bullseye. Take that Four.

"Tris, I'm impressed. a few seconds ago you were failing at shooting. Now you are hitting bullseyes. Keep up the good work." Four smiles at me and continues to help my best friend here at the compound, Christina, with her accuracy.

**LINEBREAK**

"Tris, that shot was amazing. How on earth did you do that?" Christina asks me at dinner that evening. Her voice in smothered in awe.

"I just told myself that shooting a gun was a key part in becoming a Dauntless. And I didn't want my life to be ruined because I couldn't shoot a gun. Somehow, it helped." I reply. I catch Four staring at me from across the room. But he looks away the minute I see him. So quickly, that I wonder if he was even really looking at me.

Christina has turned her attention to Al and Will now. I am grateful for that, because I really just want to think. Visiting Day is in about three days, and in truth, I'm scared my parents won't attend. I know I'm supposed to think "Faction before blood" but I just can't wipe my own parents from my mind as if they were nothing. My brother also. I sigh lightly and think about the days to come, and the outcome it will have with me.

* * *

**Well, that's all for now. The next chapter is told from Four/Tobias's POV. I know this chapter is short, but it was a test chapter. I need five reviews to continue this story. Anything you have for me would be great!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Carey here. I got four guest reviews, and one user review. I thank the guests for reviewing, all saying they loved my introduction to my story. As for the user, here goes:  
**

**alexbellefan: thank you so so so much for reviewing. I hope I make you happy with this chapter.**

**Follows: alexbellefan, Divergentfanfic, divergentdandelion, Yuriko-Rurinia**

**Favs: alexbellefan**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent, or the characters. Still wishing. Still asking Santa...**_

* * *

_Tobias's POV  
_

Later that night I lie awake, thinking of the transfer initiates. Christina, the Candor, has good knifing skills, however her aim is crappy. Al, the other Candor, cannot do a thing. Peter, Molly, and Drew, more Candor, are too cocky for their own good. And then there's Tris. The Stiff. At first her accuracy was worse then Christina's. Then, as if she had a sudden change in heart, she hit a bullseye three times in a row. It'd be dumb to say I saw not impressed. Most Abnegation do not transfer at all, let alone to Dauntless. And when they do, they rarely make it. But, she will be an exception, I can just tell.

Her blonde hair was kept up in a bun, as she wore it in her old faction, but her clothes were all black. That came from the Dauntless. She was the perfect example that you can mix two factions, and do it well. Not that Abnegation and Dauntless are so different. In my opinion, bravery is a form of selflessness. And selflessness is highly valued in Abnegation. Charity work, giving to the factionless, that sort of thing.

"Four!" I hear Eric's voice chime through the door to my apartment. "Dauntless meeting. Now!"

I sigh and get off my bed, throwing on a black shirt. As I tie up my shoes, I think of what this meeting is going to cover. It will probably cover the initiates, as today was their second day. It seems appropriate to me, although I've never trained the initiates before. I was scared a Stiff would transfer and recognize me. The tiny fear went through me again yesterday, when Tris came towards the net, laughing. Luckily, she didn't look like she was all that interested in talking to me.

**LINEBREAK**

"The Erudite are planning something wonderful," Eric starts the meeting. "The made a new serum that will make everyone to exactly as told. Therefore, they will be easily manipulated and like a cute little army." At this, the Dauntless in the meeting look surprised, yet in awe. I'm not too sure what my feelings are on the plan. Not yet, anyways.

"Who are they running their trial on?" I find myself asking, in the midst of chaos.

"They are going to test it on the Amity. Something about telling them that it will bring peace to the city. I'm really not to sure about their thought process. Although, I believe the plan is sheer genius." he replies.

Something in me knows he is lying. But, because he is my boss, I cannot question him. At least, not yet.

**LINEBREAK**

_Tris's POV  
_

"Come on, Tris. Please let me do your makeup. It will make me so happy." Christina singsongs in my ear. It's around 9:00 at night. Why would I want my hair and makeup done _now_? It's not like I plan on seeing or impressing anyone. The only relatively attractive guy I've seen these past two days is Four, my instructor. And, although he was cute, he was also intimidating. And my instructor. By no means would I go there.

"Why?" I whine.

"Because I want to."

"It's not like you can make me pretty."

"I'm not going for pretty, I'm going for noticeable."

Her last words strike me. I don't want to look pretty anyways. Noticeable, however, is awfully intriguing.

"Okay."

She spends the next hour doing a mixture of things to my hair and face. She starts with some basic powder substance that she called foundation. Then after like three layers of liquids and powders, she moved to doing my eyes. She used what looked like a colored pencil and drew a thin black line on both of my eyes. Making them stand out. Then she continues with adding eyeshadow in black and grey, creating what she calls "the smokey eye." It looks really pretty. Then she moves onto my hair, attacking it with something that looks like two pieces of metal with a plug.

"I'm flat-ironing it." Christina says, "It makes it look straighter, thus making your heart shaped face stand out. Which is a good thing, believe me." I nod.

I cannot wait for the other initiates to see me like this.

* * *

**Okay, tell me what you think. Same rule applies. 5 reviews and I'll update. Bye!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey** **hey! ****I got 6** reviews!** Eep!**

**alexbellefan- I'm so glad that you liked the last chapter :)  
**

**Digdeeper- thanks. I hope the rest turns out good as well**

**Hearmyvoice- Well, I hope I do you justice with this chapter and those to come. **

**Divergentfanfic- heres your update!**

**Itsssmegsss- awe thank you! I'm glad I'm making you feel better with this story. :)**

**LLM99- here's your update!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own divergent. I do, however, own a notebook. It's not the same. _

* * *

_Christina's POV_

The next day, before training, I help Tris with her look again. I can tell she doesn't want to be a little Abnegation girl anymore. She wants to be _noticed. _And I plan to help her with that. I understand coming from bad backgrounds and wanting to have a new start. Candor taught me that honesty was great. I believe honesty is stupid as fuck.

All the transfer initiates gather in the training room at 8:00 A.M. We are waiting for our instructor, Four (or as I like to call him, Hawtie!), to get here. No one is quite sure what we are supposed to be learning today. Personally, I hope we are working more with guns and knives.

"Alright transfers!" a tall dark haired man says, as he walks into the room, "Four will be an hour or two late due to the fact that he is out running errands for me. Some of you may recognize me, others may not. I'm Eric, a Dauntless leader."

There are hushed whispers around the room. They are probably talking about how handsome he is. With his dark brown hair, and his light green eyes. He is also firmly built. I'm beginning to think I'm in love with the entire dauntless compound, including their choice of leaders.

**LINEBREAK**

_Tobias's POV_

As I walk into the training room at 9:30 A.M., the first person I notice is Tris. She doesn't look completely Abnegation today. While her hair is still in a bun, it's done with little pieces of hair falling down to curve her face. She also is sporting black short shorts (that are making me stare. A lot.) and a grey tee. The perfect mix of two factions. Yet again.

Eric nods at me and leaves me to monitor the initiates. Eric has them doing punching bags. I start making my way around, admiring Molly, Christina, and Peter's form. Then I get to Tris and I notice that, although she is giving it all she's got, she is failing miserably at making the bag actually move.

"Never forget to keep tension here," I say as I press my rough hand on her flat, fragile stomach. **(1)** She smiles nervously at me, and I remove my hand and continue to walk around, monitoring the other initiates.

**LINEBREAK**

At dinner I sat with Zeke, Lauren, Lynn, Uriah, and Shauna. I noticed that Zeke and Shauna were sitting closer than usual. I was happy for them. They have been making googily eyes at each other for months now.

I look across the cafeteria and see Tris laughing wildly at something Al says, and a pang of jealousy washes over me. I'm not sure why, because Tris is just my initiate. Yet, I still feel this way when I see her and Al together., sharing smiles. I can tell Al likes her, even though she is oblivious. It's a matter of time before the two get together. And that thought, that mere possibility, kills me.

"I'll be right back." I mutter as I get up and walk over to Tris's table. I'm not sure what I plan on saying to them yet, but I want there to be distance between her and Al. Lots and lots of distance.

* * *

**So tell me how much you liked it in a review. Same goes as the last two times. I need five reviews to update! Also, I have a bit of writers block. So, if someone would like to PM me an idea or two, it'd be appreciated. Thank you.(1) this is a reference from Divergent page 84. **

**Also, four and Eric don't have major issues in this story. In fact, they are going to become friends. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I got seven reviews in less than 24 hours! Eep! **

**Alexbellefan-thank you for your idea that you sent me :)   
**

**Guest mih- glad to know someone is super excited about this story!**

**7lynn7- I'm trying to make the chapters longer, but I dot have a computer so I'm typing on my phone. And it makes it a little harder to write the longer chapters, but I'm still trying. **

**Divergentfanfic- thank you :)**

**Okayitswayland- I never thought about that suggestion. Hmm. I kind of like it. Also, I've never read the mortal instruments but I plan on it.**

** Silently-writing-my-stories- that's good to know. I'll try to incorporate more of their POV.**

**LiveInLoveandLaughter- aww your review made me so happy! Thank you so so much!**

**Disclaimer:**_** If I owned Divergent, Allegiant would have ended differently. So sorry to disappoint. **_

* * *

_Tris's POV_

I was laughing at something Al said about his old faction when I saw Four storming over to our table. Angry Four cannot equate to good things. I nudged Al with my elbow. When Four finally reached the table, he looked flustered.

"Um, there is a party tonight at one of the Dauntless born's apartment and they wanted you guys to know. The apartment number is 44C. We are going to be playing Candor or Dauntless." Four says, his eyes flickering towards me. "So, Stiff, you gonna play?"

"Sure! One question. What's Candor or Dauntless?"

They all laugh at me. I just kind of sulk down. It's not my fault that in Abnegation we have no fun whatsoever. Fun is considered self pleasing. Bit Dauntless is my home now. And I will no longer be the Stiff I used to be.

"Fine. Laugh it up. You just have to remember that in Abnegation we have no fun. " I see Four's face flash with agreement and I raise my eyebrows. He quickly looks away and walks towards his table calling out a "See you there!"

**LINEBREAK**

_Uriah's POV_

"Hello there, good buddy of mine." Four casually struts up to the table and sits down next you me.

"What do you need, Four?" I reply with a sigh.

He just smiles at me and tells me about a party he kinda promised to his initiates and couldn't quite deliver. I knew there was a hidden reason to this, but I didn't care. I threw the best parties around, and that is why he came to me. I just knew it.

**LINEBREAK**

The doorbell rings at exactly 6:00 P.M. I open the door to find two Candors, an Erudite, and a Stiff. Must be Four's initiates. The Stiff is really pretty, but she tries to play it off, I can tell.

"C''mon in!" I boom, "I'm Uriah and welcome to my party! Drinks are over there, food's over there, and the cutest guy around is right here." I wink and motion to myself. The dark haired Candor girl smiles and blushes.

"I'm Will, this is Al." the blonde Erudite says, motioning to him and a little plump kid. "And this is Tris and Christina."

I smile and nod at everyone just as Four walks in. "Hey guys." He looks into the room and sees all the people. "Let's play Candor or Dauntless or Strip!" Everyone nods in agreement and go sit in a circle on the floor.

_Tris's POV_

"Here are the rules," Four says, "If you pick truth, or Candor, you have to answer a question honestly. If you pick dare, or Dauntless, you haw to do what the person says. If you choose to not, you must take off an article of clothing."

I nod and blush. Uriah goes first, looking at Four.

"Candor or Dauntless?"

He says, "Candor," Four says, "And before you say it, I am not a pansycake."

"Alright. Whose the most attractive of your transfers?"

He responds by saying one name.

"Tris,"

I blink and see Uriah, Christina, and Four staring at me. I just mutter a "thanks" and look away.

"Okay, Al, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Uh, Candor,"

"Who do you have a crush on?"

Al takes off his jacket.

"Tris, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless," I say, smiling.

"I dare you to kiss me."

* * *

**And, there's your chappie! Haha! Credit goes to alexbellefan for Candor or Dauntless, LLM99 for the party, and okayitswayland for Uriah and tris. 5 reviews people!**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMIGOD! I'm not even sure my story has been out for an hour and I've already got five friggin reviews! Eep! I'm so happy you guys like my story that much. **

**Thoserunningfangirls- aww thank ya!**

**LLM99- no need to get upset! Lol**

**LiveInLoveandLaughter- I like your idea, but I already have my idea for that picked out. Sorry :( I really wish I could use yours though. **

**Guest mih- guess you'll find out, huh?**

** . .11- reviews like yours make me all happy inside. Lol**

_**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of the Divergent Trilogy. I still own that notebook though. **_

* * *

_Tris's POV_

"Jeez Al," Christina said, "Why didn't you just say you liked her. You wouldn't have had to strip. God."

I probably look like an idiot right now. I'm not saying anything. Mostly because I'm so confused at the moment. I mean, I could kiss some guy I don't like, for my first kiss, or I could hurt his feelings by taking off my jacket. I'm so confused!

"I-uh..." I trail off.

"How about we play a different game? Would you rather? With a twist. You have to what you say." Christina says, saving me from further humiliation. I smile at her, hoping she gets my "Thank you" vibe. Almost all of us agree to her idea. Al is being really quiet and I feel as if I have broke him. I go first.

"Four," I say, clearing my throat, "Would you rather hug-"

"Really, Stiff, hug?" he says, cutting me off.

"Fine, would you rather play seven minutes in heaven with Christina or me?"

* * *

_Tobias's POV_

I'm not too sure how to answer this. They are both my initiates. "You." I say shyly. We get up and go into Uriah's room. All she does is sit there. And I find myself waiting for her to react. To do anything.

"So..." I say.

"Look, you could have just hugged me. But oh no! You had to test me, then pick me." she spits at me.

"Sorry Stiff, didn't realize." I shrug. "Wanna do...something?"

She smirks. "Yes. Yes I do." She whispers it into my ear and I grin from ear to ear. This is perfect.

* * *

_Christina's POV_

"Okay, you two, time's up!" I knock on the door. When I sit back down I hear the door open and see Four walk out, his hair and shirt, messy. Tris emerges next. Her shirt has a slight tear in it. I gape at them. "No way! You two totally did the nasty! Gross!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Al and Uriah give Four evil looks. He just grins smugly. I am staring at Tris, looking to see how this changed her. That'a when I noticed it.

"So you guys, you made out and stuff?" I ask casually. They both nod. "Tell me, what's it like?"

"Well I'm," Tris begins, "It was...intense."

"Uh huh. Then why is your lipstick still perfect and Four's face, mouth, and teeth free of bright red?"

Tris and Four start laughing. "We so got you guys!" he says loudly, "You guys should have seen your faces! Priceless!" They busy into a fit of laughter again.

"Okay," I say, giggling, "Four, it's your turn."

"Al," he says skeptically, "Would you rather kiss Tris or get ranked number one in Dauntless initiation?"

"Easy," and before anyone has time to register what happened, Al has given Tris a huge kiss.

* * *

**Yeah yeah. I know it's short but You guys reviewed so quickly I thought youdeserved another chappie tonight. anyways you guys know the drill. 5 reviews is what I Accept **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi hi! here's your update!**

**Divergentfanfic- I will! Haha**

**LLM99- our PMing helped me find ideas! Thank you!**

**LiveInLoveandLaughter-Your review made me happy-as always!**

**silently-writing-my-stories- awwwh thank you!**

**Guest- I'll keep that our secret ;) haha**

_**Disclaimer: still no owning of Divergent. Still sad. :(**_

* * *

_Tris's POV_

When his lips met mine, I felt the deep need to cringe. However, I manage to fight the urge and just push him back instead. My face is burnin with anger. How dare he take away my very first kiss! I was saving that for someone special, and there he goes, taking it out from under me.

"What in the_ hell_ was that for?!" I practically scream at him. "How dare you! Don't you know better? Don't you know that its a good idea to, oh I don't know, ask me First?"

He just cringes and looks away. I stand up and slip on my jacket and grab the purse Christina insisted I take. As I am about to leave, I hear a screech if pain and notice Christina has punched Al where the sun doesn't shine. She follows me towards the exit, ad we leave.

It takes a long time before Christina decided to speak. "He was your first, wasn't he? That's why you got upset." All I do is nod and keep on walking to our dorm. I cannot think straight, all I can see is red, and I punch the wall several times. My hands are beginning to split. Cuts are around them everywhere.

* * *

It's about 1 in the morning when I wake up from nightmares. In this nightmare, Al was raping me, and everyone stood there and watched.

I get up and walk out towards The Chasm. The water sounds so graceful. I wrap my black blanket a bit tighter around me. I wonder how it must feel to live in this glorious compound. Having The Chasm right outside your door. The thought makes me happy that I might pass initiation.

"What are you doing out here? It's late." I hear a voice say, and I jump. I turn around and see Uriah behind me. I just smile and shake my head. "Is it because of earlier?"

I nod slowly, not wanting him to see the tears form in my eyes. I feel him place his hand on my back and I feel the warmth from it. I blink a few times and then turn towards Uriah.

"What are you doing up?" I ask him.

"Oh, a bunch of us Dauntless-borns are going zip lining. Wanna come?"

I have to think about it. I know what zip lining is, and it looks scary. However, I need a distraction, and this one seems perfect.

"I'd love to go!" I say.

About ten minutes later, Uriah, the others, and me, are all in a train heading towards The Hub Uriah introduces me to some of the initiates like Marlene and Lynn, and then the actual members like Zeke, Uriah's brother, and Shauna. Marlene is kin of quiet, but the others are loud.

"So, Tris, why did you choose Dauntless?" Lynn asks me.

"I, well, I wasn't selfless enough for Abnegation. And I got this as the next highest thing." I say, only half-lying.

They nod and continue to talk about other things until we get there. When we jump off teh train, I land on Uriah and he I can feel the heat rising to my cheeks. I get up quickly and walk to where everyone else is standing. At the bottom of the zip line, I see another group of Dauntless.

"Why are they down there?" I ask.

"Someone has to stop us." Zeke laughs.

I stiffen at the thought of falling out and landing on the cement. Zeke is the first to go. Shauna and Uriah help him adjust the harness and he smiles a us all before jumping off the building. Marlene, Shauna, and Lynn go next, leaving Uriah and I alone.

"So, um, listen." Uriah says uncomfortably. "Is it too soon to ask you about...well...if I can kiss you?"

I flinch.

"Um," I say lightly, "Listen, Uriah, I'm flattered, I really am. And I thank you for asking. But I'm not looking to date right now. Maybe sometime in the future, I'll let you take me out." I smile.

"That's all I ask for." he says before pushing me off the building. The wind flying through my hair gave me such a rush. And a happy feeling washed over me. I felt free, like nothing could hurt me. No one was going to be able to touch me up here. As I reached the end of the line, I hear Zeke.

"How was it, Tris?"

I smile. "When can I go again?"

* * *

_Tobias's POV_

I hear a scream come from the pit. It jolts me awake the minute it happens. I recognize the scream from initiation. It's Christina. I get up out of bed quickly and run to The Chasm, where the voices led me to Christina, and a bunch of the other initiates are staring into the waters. People are in a deep panic. As I reach the edge, I know someome has jumped off. But I didnt think I'd now who it was.

Al.

* * *

**first off, this will not be a tris and Uriah story. It's just a minor set back for te tris Tobias love. You guys know the drill. Five reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi hi! here's your update!**

**Guest 1: I'm glad you like the story and our intrigued. **

**Thoserunningfangirls: aww. Your so sweet. **

**LLM99: i think yo. Will understand a bit more after This chapter. **

**Guest 2: thanks!**

**Silently-writing-my-stories: well blowing minds is just what I do! Haha**

**Divergentfanfic: thank you :)**

**Guest mih: I mind. Just saying. **

_**Disclaimer: still no owning of Divergent. Still sad. :( sigh. **_

* * *

_Christina's POV_

At about 1:30, I was startled awake by a nightmare. I imagined moths all around me, with their paperlike wings and all that. They were attacking me, eating me. They came in swarms. That's why I left the dorms in the first place. And thats why I saw Al in the Chasm.

He was lying their unconscious, and I couldn't help it, I screamed. I hoped he couldn't be dead. It didn't matter what he had done earlier, it wasn't the end of everything. He didn't need to take his own life. He didn't need to jump in the chasm.

Thats when I saw it. It was right after Four had made it to me and the edge of the chasm. It wasn't incredibly noticeable, but it was still there. And I had noticed. Al had moved. He moved. Which meant he was still alive.

"F-Four." I mutter pointing, "Look, closely."

He looks to where I'm pointing an his eyes open in shock. He starts barking instructions at everyone. Tori, a tatto artist, gets his some rope and helps him tie it around me. I volunteered to be hoisted in. I wanted to save Al.

Four and Tori lower me down past the edge. I start to panic a little, but I calm mysel down, saying it's for Al. He's the reason im doing this. When I reach to where he is, I msurer all my strength hand pull him up with me when Four and Tori and the others pull me back up.

Tori begins to give CPR to Al. Trying to get all the water out of his system. Finally, I hear a cough come from his body, and I am relieved.

"Al!" I say, excitedly, "You're okay!"

"What happened? Where am I? Who are you?" He starts shooting off questions.

"I'll take him to the medical lab. We will check for internal injuries and external ones." says a nurse. I nod.

* * *

_Al's POV_

I can't remember anything. My own name, where I am, what I look like. It's all a blank state. The nurse has to tell me several times that my name is Al. That I'm in the Dauntless compound. That I chose to be here. What she keeps asking me to remember, from everything else though, is why I jumped into the waters. And I'm not sure I want to tell her.

You know, after I figure out myself.

I feel her cleaning up a wound on my head, it must have cut open. I sigh, and stretch. I wish I remembered something. Anything. I just want a clue at what my life once was. What, or who, I cared about? The girl siting outside my room, the dark-skinned one, is she my girlfriend?

"Ma'am," I say softly, "Do you know who the girl is that's outside the door? Is she my girlfriend?"

"I'm afraid that I don't know sweety. I can call her in here and you can ask her for yourself, if you'd like." I shake my head. The thought of dealing with more than one person I do but don't know at the same time hurts my head. I really just want to rest. So that's what I do.

* * *

**This was pretty much a filler chapter. Just to answer some questions and mKe a few things clear. tell me your thoughts! You guys know the drill. Five reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey hey hey! So i was really lazy with this chapter. I just didn't want to write it. I kept procrastinating. But I decided you guys deserved it. And ten I started getting excited to write it. Lol. Anyways...**

**Divergentfanfic: I will!**

**LLM99: I plan on elaborating on exactly what happened in the next few chapters. While Al regains some of his memory. **

**Guest: awh thanks :3**

**Guest (esi): I didn't know how else to end it haha**

**ShaDeau4: aww your so sweet :D**

_**Disclaimer: No I don't own Divergent. Lets be honest, I wouldn't be writing this story if I did. **_

* * *

_Tris's POV_

On the way back to the compound, Uriah sat uncomfortably close. His hand lifhtly grazing my waist. I just plastered a smile onto my face, scared to give away that I didn't really like him. Because one, I didn't want to hurt him, and two, he was a good friend. I sighed.

"We are nearing up on the compound. Everyone up!" Zeke said in an announcer voice, making everyone smile. I stood up, as directed, and made my way towards the door. The city looked beautiful at night, kind of like a giant town made of Christmas lights. It was a shame the lights would go off in about twenty minutes.

Zeke was the first to jump, then Uriah. Shana and Lynn jumped next. Then me. And then the others. I landed gracefully on my feet, making a thud. We laughed as we headed towards the hole we had to jump down. I remember on the first day of initiation, we had to jump down this hole, not knowing where it lead to. I jumped first.

"Something's wrong," Uriah says when we hit the net. "It's two o'clock in the morning, and no one's down here. Something bad happened."

We all start running towards the chasm, me in the lead. I come to a hault when I see Eric and another Dauntless leader looking over the chasm. I only catch bits and pieces of their conversation.

"Damn kid...she had to get up...bitch." I hear Eric murmer. I'm still not to sure what happened, but I know that they had something to do with it. We run up the stairs, towards the apartments.

"We'll just ask Four!" Zeke says, "He'll know what happened."

We all nod and follow him up to Four's apartment. It's weird, seeing you slightly attractive instructor answer the door in just his boxers. Like, embarrassing weird. I'm pretty sure that I'm blushing because Four asks, "Like what you see, Stiff?"

"Uh, no." I say quickly.

"Anyways," Zeke says, dragging the word out. "Do you know what happened tonight?"

"Oh yeah," he murmurs, "One of the transfers jumped into the chasm. Another initiate found him, he's recovering in the hospital. I heard he doesn't remember anything."

"Who?" I ask, "Who jumped?"

"That kid, Al."

* * *

_Tobias's POV_

It's an understatement to say I'm embarrassed to see Tris standing in my doorway. While I'm in my underwear. I hope I'm playing it cool though. It's been about two hours and I still cannot sleep. So when I head yet another knock at my door, I'm awake to answer it. (This time with a shirt on.)

It's Tris. And she's alone.

"Hey," she says, her eyes red and puffy, "This is really stupid of me, but I-I can't sleep. And, I figured you'd be awake too. I was wondering if we could talk? I mean, we don't really need to tal. I just don't want to be alone."

"Of course," I say, letting her in. She looks around my slightly unkept apartment, and sits on my bed. "Are you okay?"

"Is it cowardly to say I'm not?" She asks.

"No."

" Then no, I'm not okay. He regained part of his memory. He was upset about what happened earlier at the party, and that's why he was out there in the first place. But he swears he didn't jump. And I believe him. I head Eric and someone else talking about him." she starts to tear up.

"Please, don't cry." I say lightly, "Why don't you lie down and I'll make you some hot cocoa or I'll sing to you or something." she laughs.

"I want you to sing to me." she giggles.

So, ten minutes later, here we are. She's lied down and I'm laying next to her, singing the song "Come On Get Higher" by Matt Nathanson. Soon she's asleep. And it's not long til I do the same.

* * *

**I like this chapter. It's kind of a filler, but with some minor FourTris. The song he's singing to her is really good. I you haven't read my song fic on it, I highly suggest you do. It made some people cry though. Anyways, 5 reviews!'**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. So I got a quedtion for you guys. Do you think Christina should end up with Uriah, Will, or Eric? Because I'm torn and im making Eric an okay guy so...yeah. **

**Thoserunningfangirls: lol sorry to tell you, but no it doesn't count. **

**Faxlastsforever: Thank you :)**

**Divergentfanfic: I will!**

**Guest mih: no they aren't together yet but they both kinda like each other. I just made this the start of their budding romance. Sorry if I confused you. **

**Silently-writing-my-stories: yeah I do :)**

**LLM99: :) yeah..haha I thought you guys deserved a bit of aww **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent!**_

* * *

_Tris's POV_

I woke up slowly, feeling the presence of someone next to me. they were slightly cuddled up to me, and it felt nice. There was warmth radiating off of them. I roll over and open my eyes. _Four._

I sit up quickly and look at him sleeping peacefully. I only vaguely remember coming to his apartment after returning from the hospital. I make a mental note to go visit Al in about an hour. Right now, I take the time to look at Four more carefully, noticing every little detail. His nose is slightly smaller than average, but you wouldn't notice unless you stared. His lips are chapped. But not to the extreme.

"Why are you staring at me?" I hear him mutter, a smile forming on his lips.

"I-I don't know. I just really like the color of your eyes." it was about five seconds after I said it, that I realized how stupid it sounded. You can't see a persons eyes while they're closed. "Please don't comment on what I just said."

He smiles and opens his eyes. "I won't."

He gets up and turns on his radio. Sarah Barelli's _Brave _was just starting. He goes into the kitchen and tosses me an apple. I catch it and take a small bite out of it, getting up. I follow him into the kitchen. He's currently making a pot of coffee.

"So I take it you are going back to the hospital soon?" he asks.

"Yeah. I was planning in going in about an hour." I say, taking another bite of my apple.

"Okay. Do you drink coffee?"

"No."

He gave me this weird look. which then turned into a smile. I wonder how he turns from scary instructor Four to the sweet funny Four he is now. I find myself falling for him a little bit more everyday. He is protective, yet he also pushes me. He is stern, yet lenient. I find myself taking more and more risks when I'm around him.

"I'm going back to the dormitory." I Say. Four says goodbye to me and I leave his warm, tiny apartment.

* * *

_Al's POV_

Christina is still sitting by my side when I wake up the next day. She's got her head hanging back and she's sleeping softly. I know she's not my girlfriend, but she doesn't act like she is anyways. She acts like an older sister. And she is a good older making sure I'm okay.

FLASHBACK

"Al, come with me." An unidentified man says. My hands shake as I get up off my bed. I follow the man towards the dining hall. He walks quickly, without making any noises. When we reach the dining hall, he turns to me. "Al,"

"Y-yes?" I've never been fearless.

"She's never going to forgive you, you know."

"Who?"

"Tris."

END OF FLASHBACK

My mind is being fuzzy, trying to resurface the rest of this memory. I struggle to identify the man, the time, what I did to Tris, the kind girl who was in my room late last night.

The door to my hospital room opens. Revealing the unidentified man from the flashback. I know in an instance who he is. _Max. _

* * *

**So, do you like it? Five reviews!_ I know_ it's short. But I have to clean. Iwanted to update though. _  
_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys. I should****have updated forever ago. But I was being super lazy and didn't want to. At all. I know, it's no excuse.**

**LLM99: is there something wrong with that? I didn't mean to make anyone mad. **

**Divergentfanfic: It loves you back!**

**Itsssmegsss: THANK YOU! your review made me super super happy. **

**Silently-writing-my-stories: I try lol. **

**Guest mih: thanks :)**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent. **_

* * *

_Al's POV_

When Max walked into my hospital room, I decided to play dumb. Pretend I didn't remember him. I tried to put a confused look on my face and quirk my head. I'm not sure it worked. But one can hope.

"Do I know you?" I ask softly.

"Yes. But your friend doesn't like me. So, I need to tell you something, important. I cannot stress enough how important it is." he says.

I just mouth 'tomorrow at two' since Christina is waking up. Max nods and leaves my room just as her eyes flutter open.

"Hey Al," she murmurs, " I have to go to training. I'll see you tonight." she leaves. Just as she leaves Max slips in the door, catching me off guard.

"I saw her leaving so I decided to take my chances." I nod, " Okay, here's the thing. It's about Tris."

My mind makes a hint of recognition with the odd flashback from not so long ago. What won't Tris forgive me for?

He whispers four words before leaving. Four words I wasn't expecting. They shocked me.

"She pushed you in."

I believe him.

* * *

_Tris's POV_

That day, at training (which I totally forgot about), we start fighting each other. The first fight is Christina and Molly, another Candor girl. Molly hits her a couple of times on her face and Christina responds by kicking her sharply in the pelvis. It makes Molly double over in pain and Christina punches her in the head. Molly's out.

Christina comes back to me, smiling. I give her a light high five and we bump hips. The next fight is Edward and Will. Christina whisper about Al while it's going on.

"He seemed okay this morning when I left. He isn't totally freaked out by me anymore." she says.

I nod. I catch Four staring at me and I'm sure I'm blushing up a storm. I look back at Christina and tell her a few more things about Al. Stuff from my visit with him. Not once do I tell her about going back to Four's apartment. I don't tell her about him singing me to sleep, and waking up his arms.

I most definitely don't tell her I'm falling in love with him.

* * *

_Tobias's POV_

Later that night, I'm sitting with Zeke, Lauren, and Shauna. Lynn, Marlene, and Uriah ditched our table to go sit with Tris. At some point Lauren and Shauna leave to go get some last minute shopping deal. Finally I'm alone with my best friend. Which is what I needed after last night.

I tell him the minor details about Al that I know. How he seems to be doing better. Tris says he sort of remembered her. Just basic little things like that. I'm preparing him for the Tris story. How we spent all of last night together cuddling on my bed. I want to ask him for advice on what I should do.

"So Al's okay? Well, that's good." Zeke says nodding.

I'm about to tell him the story of Tris when something stops me. I don't want to tell him how I felt when she showed up at my door. How she giggled when I told her I'd sing for her. How she drank the hot chocolate I made her even though I'm sure it's disgusting. How I sang her to sleep and dosed off with her in my arms. I don't want to tell him any of that.

So I go with just saying one thing.

"Zeke, I'm falling in love."

* * *

**It's just a cute little fluff chapter. Hope you liked it. Also, my stepsister and I (silently-writing-my-stories) discovered something yesterday. Our second cousin adopted a baby. His name is near perfection. It's Tobias Johnson! We fangirled for hours. Lol. Well, five reviews ppl!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys. I got seven reviews since I posted last night. I cannot express how happy that makes me!**

**silently-writing-my-stories: thanks :) and me too!**

**Guest mih: yes we are. And aw thano you ill tell her you said that. **

**Divergentfanfic: I will!**

**Thiserunningfangirls: your review made me Laugh. **

**ShaDeau4: haha yeah. :) and I'm updating haha**

**LLM99: yeah. And omg that's so cool!**

**LiveInLoveamdLaughter: lol. I'm so glad your excited about my story!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent. Sorry. **_

* * *

_Tobias's POV_

"Zeke, I'm falling in love."

He snaps his head up at me and smiles. I dart my eyes away. He continues to stare at me. I can feel his eyes burning holes into the top of my head. Zeke has known me for two years, and not once have I even liked a girl. All of the sudden I'm falling in love.

"Who is she?" He says. Then his smile faulters a little bit. "Or is it a he?"

"Zeke, I'm not gay." I say sharply. "It's a she."

"Who?" He thinks for a moment. " Is it Laurent? Or Shauna? Maybe it's Tori!"

"No to all three. She's one of my initiates." I say the last part really fast.

"I didn't catch that, Four."

"It's one of my initiates." I say a little less quickly.

"What?"

"SHE'S ONE OF MY INITIATES!" I shout. Everyone stares at me.

* * *

_Christina's POV_

All eyes fall on Four. I stare at him, wondering what on earth he's talking about. I wonder what initiate he's talking about and what he's saying about her. Maybe it's me. Maybe he's talking about how completely and totally adorable I am.

"You guys act like I can't talk about training." Four snaps at everyone. We all swivel around in our seats, returning to our previous conversations.

Tris shrugs at me and continues to pick at her cake. I can tell she's nervous. It's probably because Visiting Day is tomorrow and then afterwards we start round two d initiation. Or maybe it's because of Al. I'm never quite sure what's on that girl's mind. She's such an introvert, keeping her thoughts inside at all times. I would have to work on that.

"So, Tris," I say, "Are you excited for tomorrow?"

She looks at me as if se has no idea what I'm talking about. Maybe she doesn't. Maybe she's nervous for a completely different reason than I thought. Maybe she's hiding something from me. But that thought's ridiculous. Right?

"Oh!" she says excitedly, "Visiting Day! I'm actually not that nervous. I'm sure neither of my parents are going to visit me."

Well, that's odd.

"Then what's got you so nervous? You're freaking out."

"Uh," she says, her cheeks losing their color, "It's nothing really."

That's when I put the pieces together. They are always sneaking looks at each other. He favors her over everyone else. The constant nervousness, the random outbreaks, her caring so much. I knew in that moment that Tris was falling in love, if she wasn't already.

"Oh my God!" I say happily, "It all makes so much sense now!"

"What does?" Will says as he plops down.

"Tris is falling in love."

She spits out her food.

"With Al!" I squeal.

* * *

_Will's POV_

"No, no, no!" Tris an I say at the same time.

Chris gives me a weird look and I just shrug it off and smile. She then turn her attention back to Tris. Thank God! I would die if she asked me questions about last night. I was in Al's hospital room and well...he sort of kissed me. Don't ask me why, it's weird. But I need to think about things before I talk about them with Chris or Tris. Or anyone for that matter.

"Then who is it?" Christina asks.

"No one. I'm not in love." she says, shrugging.

"Damn, Tris. I really thought we had something. I'm hurt!" I put my hand over my heart and pretend to cry.

"Oh, except for Will," she adds laughing at me.

"Thanks."

Christina smiles and seems to have dropped the subject of Tris being in love with someone. For now. She never seems to leave anything alone. She just randomly brings it back up when you're least expecting it.

"So why did you protest so much when I said Tris and Al were in love?" She says.

Example one.

* * *

**Yeah. It's a filler. Also, Will and Al will be a gay couple. So...if you don't like that, I'm sorry. I just decided who to put Christina with and Will wasn't it. So Al seemed like a good pairing. I don't really know why though. Anyways. Hope you enjoyed!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys :) I had a ****lot to do the last few days so I didn't update when I should have and I apologize for that.**

**LiveInLoveAndLaughter: you need to ask me questions I can actually answer. Lol **

**Silently-writing-my-stories: glad you liked how I ended it :)**

**DivergentDessert: 1) I like the pen name. 2) OK OK OK OK lol**

**Thoserunningfangirls: my boyfriend borrowed it from me for the same reason. Lol**

**mightymouth123: thank you :) and I'm not telling my future plans for Christina!**

**Guest: Okay. **

**Guest mih: I'm sorry that you don't like Al and Will. I hope I end up changing your mind. **

**Divergentfanfic: Okay :)**

**Itsssmegsss: awww thank you girly!**

**Lita1271: Thank you. **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent trilogy.**_

* * *

_Tris's POV_

After last night, dealing with Will and all, I was exhausted and didn't want to get up. Will had kept Christina and I up super early explaining his gay experience with Al. Apparently Will felt something but wasn't sure what it was or if it was real. We didn't care though. We were happy for him.

"Tris," barked a seriously familiar voice.

"What, Four?" I groaned rolling over to reveal him standing next to my bed.

"Visiting Day is in thirty minutes. Christina and Will couldn't get you up so I came to try. I've been here for five minutes."

"Sorry," I mutter sitting up. I stretch my arms out and my tattoo is peeking out from my shirt.

"Tris, I also need to talk to you, if that's okay." He said softly.

"Sure," I say, getting ready for a lecture.

"Brush your hair while I talk. That way you can get ready at the same time." I nod. "Tris, this is really hard to say. Mostly because I'm afraid of your reaction. But I cannot just sit by and let it be unaccounted for. I feel you need to know and I'd rather I tell you than someone else."

I feel my heart beat speed up a little bit. I'm not sure why.

"Tris, I'm thinking I might love you."

I stop what I'm doing and just stare at him, feeling dumbfounded in ways I never thought possible. I have no idea what to say, or if I should speak at all. So I just sit there and let him continue on.

"I don't want you to think differently of me because of this though. If you don't like me that way, that's fine. We won't let it affect out relationship as initiate and trainer. But I've been falling for you since you shot that bullseye a few days ago."

"Four, I-I..."

"I'll give you some time to think about it Tris. I'm not looking for an immediate response. Come talk to me when you're ready."

Then he leaves the room.

I'm confused and shocked. I just sit there on my bed, brushing my hair. Finally, I decide I get up and dressed, just to see if anybody shows up for me.

* * *

_Tobias's POV_

That went smoother than I thought it would. I actually expressed my feelings like Zeke told me to. I also gave her a few days to think about it, which was also a suggestion from Zeke. Now I'm supervising Visiting Day, with thoughts of Tris ancient around in my mind.

"Right through here. The initiates will be down in about five minutes." I say formally to the parents who decided to show up. I see who must be Christina the Candor's mother and sister, and slightly scrawny Erudites who must be here for Will. Then I see the Abnegation women. She must be here for Tris.

The initiates make their was down the corridor, some running to get to their families. Tris staggers behind, glancing at me every so often. I start walking around monitoring the visits. Christina and her mom are chatting wildly about Christina's new friends. Will is talking to his parents in a hushed voice. But I do catch one word. Kiss.

When Tris sees her mother, it's as if she has to question herself, to make sure she's not hallucinating. Then she runs into her arms. I smile at their reunion. Now I have the opportunity of sharing my thoughts of the initiates.

"Hello," I say walking towards Christina's mother, "I'm Four, Christina's instructor. She is doing very well in initiation. You should be proud." Christina and her mother smile at me.

"Hello," I smile at the Abnegation lady, "I'm Four, Tris's instructor."

"Hello, Four," she smiles at me, "You look awfully familiar. Do I know you?"

"No ma'am. Besides today is to be focused on your daughter. She's doing very well in our initiation process."

"That's wonderful!" I nod and continue on my way, stopping at every family to say something nice about the child. I see Tris and her mother having a rather serious-looking talk.

I avoid her for the rest of the day. 

* * *

**Well, there's your chapter! Also, I'm planning on two or three more chapters in this story, and then starting a sequel! Your thoughts?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I just saw Catching Fire last night and oh gosh. It was good! Haha. So I forgot to mention this, but if you wanna see what I look like, my Instagram name is rawr_carey**

**mightymouth1234: well, I do wanna make you happy!**

**lita1271: I know. but I also have things to do with a sequel. so idk anymore what I'm going to do. **

**sarahloves2write: haha okay!**

**Dawnforever123: thanks. **

**LLM99: I promise there will be a sequel!**

**Guest (Sarah): I willlllll**

**guest mih: I'll post a sequel though. **

**shadeau4: thank ya for your thoughts**

**Guest: awesome!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent.**_

* * *

_Tris's POV_

What my mother said to me has been circling around in my mind. Along with what Four has said to me. Though, in my own opinion, what my mother has shared with me seems to be a bit more important than my instructor proclaiming his possible love for me. Oh, who am I kidding?

I knew being Divergent was dangerous. That's basically what my mother said to me. Four telling me he was in love (well, that he _might_ be) that was weird and I still had no idea how to react to it. I mean, sure, he was cute and sweet, but I didn't know him as a person. That's what I plan on telling him. Today.

I get up and walk with the initiates to the stage one postings. I'm terrified to see what rank I get. The fear of becoming factionless is too scary to think about. And today was not planned to be a scary day. We start nearing the training room, the doors in plain sight. Four stands there holding a paper and tape. His eyes meet mine before they flicker to the wall.

"Hello, initiates," his eyes meet mine again, as he speaks, "In my hand I have stage one rankings. I will tape them on the wall, walk away, and then you guys can check the ranks. But not until I walk away. Are we clear?"

Everyone nods and watches as he peels of a piece of tape and sticks it to the paper, and then the wall. He walks away slowly and then it's chaos. Everyone runs to go see the paper. Everyone except me. I walk over to Four, to talk to him.

"Hey, Stiff," he says, well, stiffly.

"Hello, Four," I sigh "I have to talk to you about what you told me eaier. I'm having some mixed feelings, but the thing is, I don't know you. I only see you as my attractive instructor, Four. I don't get to see the real you."

After I let that out, I walk over to the paper. Things have calmed down severely. i take a look at the rankings.

_1-Edward_

_2-Peter_

_3-Will_

_4-Christina_

_5-Molly_

_6-Tris_

_7-Drew_

_8-Myra_

I sigh. Sixth isn't so bad. But the next stage I need to boost myself up. Ensure that I have a place in the Dauntless faction. I have got to make sure that I can have a life here. I have to. And I will.

* * *

The next day, we walk to the training room. About halfway there, Four, Max, and Eric are standing in a line, blocking everyone off. Eric is the first to speak.

"I've decided to let Al go into the factionless." His voice is drenched in power. But his words do not surprise me. Jumping into the chasm was cowardly, whether I'll miss him or not. However, his words do surprise Max. No one else would have noticed it. But I became good at people watching. After a few minutes of waiting patiently, Four speaks up.

"Today we start Stage 2 of initiation. Mental. In this stage, you will be under a serum and face all of your biggest and deepest fears. And you have to cope with them. _All_ of them."

I gasp and immediately know that I have to be careful. Simulations like the Aptitude Test don't work on Divergents. I will be revealed here. I will be revealed in this stage. I just know it.

* * *

**I know it's short. But i hope you like It. The next chapter will cover the Edward Peter thingy And tris's landscape. After that we have tobias's landscape and the end. im thinking of a sequel name. It will start with the simulated attack. I'm open to ideas. 5 reviews!**


	14. Chapter 14

**hey hey hey**

**lita1271: I will. Don't worry. **

** . .11: glad you liked it **

**Guest: okay!**

**Silently-writing-my-stories: aww thanks. **

**Mightymouth123: um, I'm gonna do that IN the sequel.**

**Guest (Anastasia4610): aww thanks. **

**LLM99: hmm...I'll think about it. **

**dauntlessflames: okay!**

**Divergentfanfic: awww okay :)**

**IMPORTANT! I WILL BE HAVING A CONTEST. WHOEVER CAN COME UP WITH THE BEST TITLE FOR MY SEQUEL...GETS TO BE A CHARACTER IN THE SEQUEL! REVIEW OR PM ME**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent!**_

* * *

_Tris's POV_

I start to slightly freak out as we sit down. I don't know how I'm going to go about this. I honestly don't. my heart is beating really fast, my palms are sweating up a storm, and my breathing is heavy. I'm terrified.

"Are you okay, Tris?" Christina asks me, concern painting her face.

"I'm fine," I lie.

She nods at me and turns to face Will. The two of them had become a lot closer lately, but more like brother and sister, obviously. Christina calls him her sassy polite gay friend. They hang out all the time. I'm never invited to go anywhere with them. So today, _I_ invited _them_ to go with me to see Al. They agreed enthusiastically.

It seems like ages until Four calls me into the room with the fear landscape. When I get in there, I see the wires, and touxh my forehead lightly. But then I remember, simulations aren't real to me; they pose no real threat to me. I calm down a bit. Until I see four holding a syringe.

"An injection?" My stomach Stirs. This needle is big.

"We use a more advanced version here," he says.

"How does it work? Ya know, without wires?"

"Well, I have wires. i'll be able to see what's going on. As for you, there's a transmitter. "

I nod, and lean my head back. He brushes the hair from it, his fingers lingering a second too long. I only heat three words bedore I fall heavily under the simulation.

"Be brave, Tris,"

* * *

_Tobias's POV_

I send her into the simulation, her eyes closing slowly. I turn my attention to the monitor on the screen. She's standing in a field. It's full of dry grass, reaching her waist. The sky is bile-cored and the sight of it sends her body anxious. I can tell.

A crow lands on Tris's shoulder. Her expression makes it seem like it has the weight of two hundred bricks. She hits the crow with her arm. I can see it dig in it's talons and her squirm in pain. I flinch, but tell myself that it's not real. Then the thunder goes off.

Next, there is a flock if crows surrounding her. She screams a heart-wrenching scream and I flinch.

"Help!" She screeches and I wish desperately to save her. She's sobbing. She starts to breathe. I sigh in relief. She's calming down, and that's the point of the simulation. She clothes her eyes and I can tell she's focusing all her energy on calming down.

Then she opens her eyes. She's back in the metal chair. Her eyes are wide and she screams, flailing her arms everywhere.

"Tris."

She starts to rock back in forth in the chair. Her expression frightens me a bit.

"Tris, I'm going to take you back to the dorms, okay?"

"No! I can't face people." she cries. I put my hand on her shoulder. She is beautiful, even when she is scared.

I take her out the back door, leading her through a series of hallways before stopping in front of the dorms. I turn to her. She still looks terrified. I pull her into a hug, and kiss her on the forehead. I mutter into her head, "It wasn't always like this, I'm told."

"What changed?"

"The leadership," I say. I let go of her and turn to walk away. But she calls out and stops me.

"Do I look like I've been xryong?" I turn around and inspect her face thoroughly. I walk away again, but not before shouting out.

"No, Tris," I say, "You look tough as nails."

* * *

_Christina's POV_

Will and I head back to the dorms. We just got back from going to the infirmary to see Al. Turns out they release him yesterday. He is now living among the factionless. I feel bad for him, but let's face it, he never would have passed anyways. I do feel bad for Will though. He's heartbroken.

"I'm sorry," I say, as we reach the dorms. He nods at me and we walk in. Tris is sleeping on the bed, tears dried on her face. Everyone else is asleep too, so I say goodnight to Will and get in my bed.

LINE-BREAK

I wake up to a bloody murder scream. I jolt up i. My bed. Everyone else does the same thing. The scream comes again, louder this time.

"Turn on the damn lights!" I yell. Someone finds the light switch and turns them on. Tris looks around. I see her lay her eyes on Edward. There's a butter knife handle right where his eye should be. Tris calms him down.

She mutters reassuring words to him, and he seems to have calmed his screaming. Myra, Edward's girlfriend, is sitting right next to him. Then I see Will run out the door, towards the infirmary. I look around the room. I realize two faces are missing.

Peter and Drew.

* * *

**I hope you guys like this chapter. I can't wait to see title ideas! Next chapters the last until the sequel which I plan on being out by new years! Bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay people I need some names for the sequel. I suppose I should be a lil more clear when I say character. I mean, you will be a main character and you can choose almost everything about them. The only rule is they can have no sexual relation with Four or Tris, Kay? Kay. **

**Guest: thank you :)**

**Silently-writing-my-stories: yeah it did. **

**thoserunningfangirls: of course there will be. I tell no lies. Okay maybe a few. But not when it comes to Fourtris. **

**Jazzykaila: I will :) **

**Divergentfanfic: yes!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent.**_

* * *

_Tris's POV_

it's been a day since the Edward incident. Peter didn't get in trouble for it because there was no proof, so while I understand, it still makes me mad that they can't do a DNA check. Today, we have to do all our fears.

"What's the lowest amount of fears somebody has ever had?" Christina asks Eric, a Dauntless leader.

"Four," he replies., "first up is Tris."

I stand up and walk to the little room where Four awaits. I smile at him as I sit down in the huge metal chair. He looks good today. He's wearing a black muscle shirt, and dark denim jeans. I desperately want to stare, but I don't.

Four pushes the needle into my neck. I am in total darkness. The the world lights up and I am standing in front of all the initiates. I find Christina and I wave. She doesn't move. No one does. Their stillness makes my throat feel tight.

i see my faint reflection in front of me. I touch it, and my fingers find cool and smooth glass. There is a pane above me. I am in a glass box. I press to see if I can make the box open. It doesn't. I am sealed in. My heart beats faster because I don't want to be trapped. Then I see Four. He taps on the box in front of me. He points at my feet and laughs.

A minute ago, my feet were dry. Now, I sand in an inch of water, my socks soggy. I bend down to see where the water is coming from but I find nothing. It comes from nowhere. I look at Four. He shrugs and joins the initiates. The water rises it now covers my ankles. I pound against the glass.

"Let me out of here!" I say.

I look over at Christina but she just whispers something in Peter's ear. they both laugh.

The water in now at the base of my waist. I pound both hands on the glass, no longer trying to gain attention, but to break out. I'm frantic. I step back and throw my shoulder into the glass one time, two times, three times, four times. My shoulder starts to ache. I scream for help, watching the water rise to my rib cage, my chest.

"Please help!" I scream.

I slap lap the glass. I see Will standing with the initiates and I try to think of something he said. I stop trying to break the glass. It's hard to breath but I have to try. I'll need as much air as possible.

I scream again. I hear something, a cracking sound. When I look at it, I see a line in the glass. I slam my hand and create another crack. I kick if. My toes ache from the impact, and I hear a groan.

The pane shatters. There is air again. I gasp and sit up. Four stands to my left, but instead of helping me, he stares.

"What?" I snap.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Break the glass."

"I don't know."

"You're Divergent.

I stare at him now. Fear pulses through me like electricity is scorching my veins. He knows. How does he know? I messes up. Said something wrong.

"What's Divergent?" I ask.

"Don't play dumb. I suspected it last time, but this time it's obvious. You manipulated the simulation. You are Divergent. I'll delete the footage, but I want you to see something."

i nod. He tells me to meet back with him at 10:00 tonight. I nod again.

* * *

At 10:00, I meet him at the landscape room.

"You are going to in with me."

i bite my bottom lip. "Into your fear landscape?"

"yes,"

"I can do that?"

"Yes."

"You want me to see it?"

"Tris," Four turns towards me, "You wanted to know me as a person. I have some things to show you."

He puts the needle up to my neck. It hurts but I am used to it now. He holds up a black box, in it another syringe.

I've never done this before. He points to a spot on his neck, as if he can read my mind. My hand shakes a little as I press it in.

He gives me his hand, and I take it without hesitation. I feel like I should say something but I cannot think of any words. He opens a door with his free hand and I follow him into the dark. I am used to entering unknown places now. I keep my breathing even.

"See if you can figure out why they call Four," he says.

"What's your real name?"

"Try to figure that one out too."

The simulation takes us. The ground is no longer cement but It sounds like metal. Light pours in and reveals the city. And we are high up. I haven't seen such a blue sky in a long time. The effect is dizzying. Then the wind starts. It blows hard and I have to lean against Four to keep balance He removes his hand from mine and puts it around my shoulders. At first I think it's cute and that he is trying to protect me - but no. He's having trouble breathing and needs me to steady him. The height is beautiful to me, but since we are here, it's one of his worst nightmares.

"We have to jump, right?" I shout. He nods. "On three, okay?"

another nod.

"One...two...three!" I pull him as I burst into a run. We both sprint off the building and fall like two stones. Then the scene disappears and I am on my hands and knees.

Next to me, Four gasps and presses a hand to his chest. I help him up. "What's next?"

"It's-"

Something hits my spine. I fall onto Four. Walls appear everywhere and the space is so narrow four has to pull his knees to his chest to fit. Then a ceiling falls on the walls and Four groans.

"Confinement."

He groans again. I tilt my head back enough to look at him. His face is barely visible. We share breaths. He shudders like he is in pain.

"Hey, it's okay. Here-"

i guide his arm around my body so he has more space. He clutches at my back and puts his far near mine. His body is warm but I feel only his bones.

"You know, most boys would enjoy being trapped in a close space with a girl."

"Not claustrophobic people!" he yells desperately.

I put his hand on my chest. "Feel my heartbeat. Can you?"

"Yes."

"Feel how steady it is."

"It's fast."

"That has nothing to do with the box. Just breathe and tell me where this fear comes from."

"This one is from my fantastic childhood. My punishment? The tiny closet upstairs."

I press my lips together. I was punished by being sent to bed without dinner. Or deprived of this or that, scoldings. Never shut into a closet.

"My mother kept our winter coats in our Closet." I keep it casual and realize how stupid it sounds. "Ask me anything."

He laughs shakily. "Why is your heart racing?"

"Well I barely know you and I'm cramped into a box with you. What do you think?"

"If we were in your fear landscape," he says, "would I be in it?"

"I'm not afraid of you."

"Not what I meant." he laughs again and this time the walls break apart with a crack and disappear. They leave us in a circle of light. He looks over his shoulder. A woman stands a few feet away. Pointing a gun at us. Why isn't she shooting? A gun appears on the ground.

Oh. The fear is related to the gun in front of us.

"You have to kill her." I say softly.

"Every time. And I know it's not real, but she looks real and it feels real. But, it's okay. I'll just so it. This one's not as bad." He shoots her. I stare at her. It does feel real.

"Here we go."

a dark unknown figure moves ahead of us. Who is it? Who is frequent in Four's nightmares? The man emerges. He holds his hands behind his back. He wears the grey clothes of Abnegation.

"Marcus," I whisper.

"Here's the part where you realize what my name is."

"Tobias."

Marcus shows us his hands and a belt lies in one of his fists.

"This is for your own good," Marcus's voice echoes and a dozen of him surround us. The Erudite accused Marcus for cruelty, and they were right. the first Marcus swings his belt at Four-Tobias-and he sends his arm in front of his face. I dart in front of him. Marcus is surprised and drops the belt. I grab it. I swing my arm and hit Marcus. He yells and tries to grab me. Tobias pushes me behind him. He looks angry.

All the Marcus's disappear and we are back in the landscape room.

"Four. You have only four fears." he nods but grabs me and checks my wrist. it still burns but there is no red mark. He hugs me. when he pulls away, I return. But not to hug him.

I kiss him.

* * *

**woah. That was a seriously long chapter. Most of this was paraphrases from the book. But i didn't copy it word for word. Anyways. This is the last chapter :( but, you guys have two weeks, that's the fifteenth, to give me sequel names. My first chapter will be that Friday. Goodbye for now my lovelies!**


	16. CONTEST

**The name to the sequel has been chosen! It's...drumroll please...The Knife That Pierces. thanks to love4myth for that suggestion. Thanks to everyone who submitted a title. Look for my new story on Friday!**


	17. AN Sequel

**the sequel is up! Go find it. **


End file.
